User blog:Loenev/Degrassi Roleplay
Introduction Hello everyone! A Degrassi roleplay starts! We're going to season 11 fights on this page, here is only edited by me! The main characters of the season, will be allowed to be played. It is: who is the first, first served. So be on time. On this page are the episodes recorded. We give ourselves a twist, but we play even after the story. So it's nice. For everyone. Start and future... The intention is to start when the final episode 'The Time of my life "has been. 21th June Then we play. As we ends with season 11, then we go to season 12 and more... The playing roles Holly Jeanette "Holly J." Sinclair is a graduate of Degrassi Community School and was valedictorian of the class of 2011. After graduation, she is currently attending Yale University with Declan Coyne. When she first transferred over from Lakehurst Secondary School, she was only known as the younger sister of Heather Sinclair. Holly J. gained her reputation from Heather and used to be the former mean girl of the school, with her main goal being to dominate Degrassi socially, but after karma caught up with her, she managed to transform into a kinder person Player: 'No one' Savtaj "Sav" Bhandari is a graduate of Degrassi Community School from the class of 2011. He comes from a strict Muslim background, but disobeys the rules his parents set on him, such as dating other people outside of his background. Despite being considered popular and attractive, Sav has low self-esteem and gets nervous occasionally. Sav's little sister is Alli Bhandari. He is passionate about music and plans to major in it in college. Player: 'No one' Anya Marie MacPherson is a graduate of Degrassi Community School of the class of 2011. Ever since transferring from Lakehurst Secondary School, Anya had always been the type of person to be easily manipulated and more of a follower than a leader. Ever since finding out she wasn't accepted into university, Anya went through a dark period and developed a cocaine addiction, but was inspired to pursue basic training to join the Canadian Forces, and quit the drug. She is a former member of Power Squad, and she suffers from dyslexia, which makes it hard for her to read. She is known for her beauty and admirable personality, always being sweet and supportive of everybody. Player: Chantay Black is a graduate of Degrassi Community School of the class of 2011. She was the captain of the Power Squad and ran the gossip blog called the Degrassi Anti-Grapevine''. ''Infamous for being a gossiper, she has a bold confidence about her that often comes across as meddling and rude, but she is also known to be upbeat, friendly and loyal for the most part. Chantay is good friends with Anya MacPherson and is also friends with Emma Nelson, Darcy Edwards, Mia Jones, Holly J. Sinclair, Sav Bhandari, Leia Chang, Manny Santos, Fiona Coyne and Jenna Middleton. Her cousin is Dave Turner. Player: 'No one' Riley Stavros is a graduate of Degrassi Community School of the class of 2011, and attends Eastern University on a football scholarship. He was the openly gay captain and quarterback of the Degrassi Football Team. He is best friends with Peter Stone and Anya MacPherson. He starts off as being in denial of his homosexuality, which made him come off as cynical, brash, and angry, constantly striving to be the perfect heterosexual football player. However, it became clear that he was actually sweet, caring and kind, never resorting to bullying like all the other jocks. He is shown to be exceptionally talented in athletics, especially football. He has come to terms with his sexuality; his mother has finally accepted him and he has plans to come out to his father. He plans to be the first openly gay professional football player in history. He is currently in a relationship with Zane Park, which has been confirmed via their twitter accounts. Player: 'No one' Zane Park is a 2011 graduate of Degrassi Community School. He was the starting kicker of the Degrassi football team and a member of the soccer team. He can be impatient at times. Zane was always open about his sexuality, and was even head of the LGBT Club at Degrassi. He is now a student at Eastern University and is currently in a relationship with Riley Stavros, confirmed via their twitters Player: 'No one' Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne is a senior (Grade 12) from New York City, USA, currently living in Toronto. Although she and her brother were born in Japan, Fiona considers Manhattan home. She is currently repeating her senior year at Degrassi, due to being a few credits shy of graduating due to constant skipping and falling drunk during her first semester exams. Fiona once relied on money to do everything for her, but she has learned how to manage with less of it, as her mother Laura Coyne was put on house arrest on account of fraud in her foundation. She is a talented artist and is also very interested in fashion, as shown through her unique sense of style. Fiona has been to rehab to take control of her alcoholism, has been put on medication due to her anxiety problems, and she has discovered that she is a lesbian. Player: This gonna be changed... but, put your character in a reply! ;) Category:Blog posts